PETS
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Porque las mascotas siempre nos alegran la existencia...¿o no?
1. Koinu

**_PETS_**

Este es mi primer fic de junjou ^^, se trata de una serie de one-shots, uno por cada pareja (incluida Mystique), donde el tema central son las mascotas jejejeje espero que les gusten. Y sin más, le dejo con la primera parte, la de Usagui y Misaki

**P****ETS Romantica version**

* * *

—¿¿Koinu-chan?? — Se extraño Misaki al ver un cachorrillo grisáceo en su camino, y se agacho para revisar si tenía alguna placa que le indicara de donde había salido.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en departamento con el animalito en los brazos. El pequeño perro le había seguido, y al cruzar por una calla especialmente transitada no le había quedado más remedio que cargarlo para que no fuera atropellado.

—Y ahora ¿Qué debería hacer con tigo? — le pregunto mientras lo alzaba frente a el, a lo que aquel respondió dándole un lengüetazo en la nariz — Jejeje, eres muy simpático, pero debo preparar la cena, así que quédate quietecito aquí —

Lo coloco en suelo y fue a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar, pero como todo buen cachorro, este se le metía entre las piernas y lloriqueaba reclamando atención. El castaño se agachaba y le regalaba un par de caricias (teniendo que volver a lavarse las manos nuevamente después) y volvía a su trabajo, pero esto solo hacia que el perrito fuera cada vez más insistente, al grado de que si quería terminar la comida tenía que encerrarlo en algún sitio.

Cuando Usami volvió de su reunión (a la que había asistido obligado por Aikawa e Isaka), se encontró con la mesa servida y el universitario dormido frente al televisor. Estaba por despertarlo (con métodos no muy ortodoxos debo agregar) cuando escucho ruidos extraños en la planta superior y fue a revisar que eran.

Misaki despertó alertado por ladridos y el correteo de patas; y lo primero que vio fue al peliplata aventar a su nuevo amiguito.

—¡¡¡Usagui-san no!!! — grito espantado al ver el cachorro atravesar el aire, para aterrizar limpiamente sobre un cojín y regresar corriendo y ladrando entusiasmado junto al escritor.

—Ah Misaki, mira lo que encontré — le mostró al can que se revolvía en sus brazos, ansioso por volver al suelo — Se llama Moraxella ―

—Mora ¡¿Qué?! — Se preguntó si Usagui-san finalmente había perdido la cordura — ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Además el perro es mío ―

―Misaki, Mora-chan es una nena ― Y volteo al animalito para que el Takahashi pudiera comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de una hembra

—Usagui-san, bájala, ¿no vez que es degradante que la estés mostrando así? — Ciertamente el avergonzado era el, que tenía las mejillas rojas — Además ¿Quién te dio el derecho de nombrarla? —

—Estaba dormida sobre los restos de Susuki-san — y señalo al rincón, donde se podían ver pedazos de peluche café y relleno para muñecos — Así que es mía…pero si lo deseas podemos compartirla —

Se acerco MUCHO al otro, quien hubiera salido corriendo de no ser porque sintió unos pequeños dientes mordiendo su brazo (aclarando que no eran los de Akihiko)

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con calma, calentaron la comida y cenaron tranquilamente, a Mora-chan le toco también puesto que a ninguno se le había ocurrido comprar alimento para perros.

Para suerte (buena o mala) de Usami y Misaki, esa noche durmieron los tres juntos, la cachorra en medio de ambos, porque si, aquel pequeño bichito ya se había ganado no solo al menor, también había robado un trocito del corazón del grandioso escritor Usami Akihiko.

—¡Usagui-baka! Deja mi cuello en paz — se quejo Misaki esa mañana al sentir algo humedo y calido contra su cuello

—Yo no he hecho nada Misaki…aún — y se volvió para tomarlo por las caderas y acercarlo más contra el.

Y antes de que el ojiverde pudiera comenzar a reclamar por su libertad, oyeron un curioso chillido que provenía de "algo" tibio que se revolvía entre sus cuerpos.

―¡¡Arf!! ¡¡arf!! ― la perrita salto contenta sobre el peliplata para lamerle la comisura de los labios (N.A. Quien fuera ella) causando disgusto en el otro

—Hmpf — Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando estaba sacando la sartén del fuego, sintió como algo le jalaba el pantalón, bajo la vista para ver a Chibi Mora-chan (se negaba terminantemente a aceptar ese nombre de Mora-no-se-que) mordisqueando y tirando de la prenda

—Pequeña traidora — murmuro tratando de que le soltara, pero ella jalo aún con más fuerza. De manera que permitió que le llevara a donde quisiera

El lugar resulto ser al lado del escritor, quien lo miraba divertido; mientras la bola de pelos saltaba alrededor de ambos ladrando entusiasmada.

―Vaya, es una pequeña muy lista — susurro al oído del menor, mientras lo apretaba contra si — Te ha traído exactamente a donde debes estar

—¡Usagui-san! Se quejo sonrojado Misaki — Que nos esta viendo, ¿es que la quieres pervertir como tu acaso? — Volteo en busca del cachorro, pero por lo visto ella ya no estaba ahí

―Lo dicho, es muy inteligente — Y dejo hablar para ocupar sus labios en algo que consideraba mucho más productivo…

Claro esta, que el pobre universitario hubo de recalentar la comida para que pudieran tomar el desayuno (esperaba en verdad que no se volviera un hábito eso de comer recalentado).

Un par de horas más tarde, se encontraban en una muy exclusiva tienda de mascotas, en busca alimento, platos, juguetes una cama, y demás cosas para la nueva miembro de la familia.

Usagui-san también contrato a una entrenadora profesional (ampliamente recomendada por Aikawa) para que se encargara de adiestrar a Mora-chan, que le enseñara a sentarse, echarse, saludar, traer cosas (como a Misaki por ejemplo), entre otras cosas que solo el sabía.

Unos meses más tarde, el castaño había sacado a una ya no tan pequeña Mora a caminar, cuando vio que un lujoso auto se detenido a pocos metros de donde estaba el. Se detuvo a verlo con curiosidad, cuando de el se bajo Haruhiko Usami, quien comenzó a acercarse a el; pero su acompañante enseguida erizo el pelaje del lomo y mostró sus colmillos al reconocer el aroma.

M&U.M&U.M&U.M&U…FLASH BACK… M&U.M&U.M&U. M&U

—Y ¿Segura que puede enseñarle a alejar a alguna persona en especifico? —preguntaba muy interesando el ojivioleta a la entrenadora que iba a entrenar su mascota

—Por supuesto Usami-sensei, Mora-chan es una pequeña muy inteligente —Ante esto, Akihiko se hincho como pavo…como si fuera merito suyo que el animal fuera inteligente — Bastara con que me consiga el aroma de esa persona

—Yo me encargo — Sonrió con malicia al pensar que por fin podría alejar al otro hijo de su padre de lo que era suyo

M&U.M&U.M&U.M&U… END OF FLASH BACK… M&U.M&U.M&U. M&U

—Misaki — muy a su pesar tuvo que detenerse ante la directa amenaza de aquel animal

—Tranquila Mora-chan, daijoubu —trato de calmarla, lo que logro a medias, pues si bien dejo de gruñir, siguió mostrando los colmillos y con el lomo erizado.

Y en ningún momento despego sus ojos de aquel hombre con olor similar al de su amo, siempre buscando su mirada,en un acto de desafío, retándolo a acercarse más.

Y cuando el pelinegro dio un ligerísimo paso hacia ellos, la perra tiro una mordida al aire a modo de advertencia y dándose le media vuelta jalo a Misaki de regreso a casa, sin escuchar las ordenes de este para que se detuviera, tal y como le habían enseñado a hacer.

Claro que nada se pudo probar contra Usagui-san de haber enseñado eso a Mora, es más a Misaki ni si quiera se le paso por la cabeza. Pero más tarde, el escritor consolaba a la perrita (se había puesto triste por que el "amito" la regaño por desobedecer) y la premiaba por su buen trabajo al haber traído de regreso a casa a su amante ante el peligro en que se encontraba.

OWARI

* * *

Apoco Mora-chan no es un amor?? Por cierto, Moraxella es el nombre de un grupo de bacterias...^^U soy pésima para inventar nombres, de modo que me valí de un libro de bacteriología jejejejejeje ^^

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero en verdad que les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca...para aquellas amantes del lemmon, sé que me lo brinque, pero la verdad es que nunca he escrito uno...y creo que aun me falta mucho para intentarlo si quiera, gomen, se los debo ^///^


	2. Niwa

**_PETS_**

El segundo one-shot, esta vez de Hiro y Nowaki ^^ Va de dicado con mucho cariño a Fuka-chan quien me ayudo a betearlos.

**PETS Egoist version**

* * *

—Okaeri nasai Hiro-san— saludo el joven alto desde la puerta, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja con algo que piaba dentro

—Oh, Nowaki ¿Qué traes ahí? — Se acerco con curiosidad

—¿Esto? Es un regalo de uno de mis pacientes — Sonrío con sinceridad, bajando el cajón para que amante pudiera ver que había dentro

Para sorpresa del castaño, encontró un pequeño pollito amarillo que piaba con fuerza mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Volteó a ver al pelinegro con desconcierto, a lo que este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que era de una raza de aves de pelea, pero que sus padres son aves muy tranquilas — Explico con simpleza — No podía verme mal y rechazar un obsequio de un infante ¿verdad?

—Y ahora que se supone que hagamos con el animalito señor amable — Hablo con frialdad, nunca le habían gustado demasiado los animales y ciertamente un departamento no era lugar para una mascota….además ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio tenía un pollo como mascota!?

—Estaba pensando poner un corralito en esa esquina ¿Qué opinas? ―

—Baka Tu no sabes nada de pollos, ¿como rayos esperas cuidarlo? Además con tanto trabajo que tenemos apenas nos da tiempo para nosotros, ¿Así esperas hacerte cargo de otro ser vivo?

—Vamos Hiro-san — dejo la caja en el suelo y se acerco a el — Yo sé que podemos hacerlo…juntos — Le susurro directamente en su oído, dejando que su tibio aliento acariciara su sien.

—Deja de hacer eso ¡Baka! — Reclamo el otro alejándose para consternación del menor — Haz lo que quieras pero que sepas no seré yo quien acabe cuidando a tu bicho ese —

—Muchas gracias Hiro-san— Exclamo con alegría e inmediatamente salio al pasillo, para regresas unos instantes después con los brazos llenos de cosas

Primero delimito bien el área que estaba destinada a su nuevo amiguito (cuando se lo dieron le habían dicho que era un macho) y la rodeo con una pequeña cerca de madera que estaba recubierta de malla, luego coloco sobre el suelo unos paneles de madera y sobre estos periódicos que quedaron ocultos bajo una capa de paja. Mientras el hacía todo eso el demonio Kamijou solo observaba desde su posición en el sillón y la pequeña bestia (como ya había comenzado a apodarle mentalmente) no dejo de piar durante todo el proceso.

Finalmente estuvo todo en su lugar, la esquina cercada, la cama en su lugar* una pequeña percha muy muy baja, bebedero y comedero instalados y el pequeño Marek * (llámese el pollo) instalado en su lugar con su foco arriba para darle el calor necesario.

—Ya esta — Anuncio el ojiazul, a su pareja, satisfecho por haber terminado —¿Qué te parece Hiro-san?

—Que a ver cuanto te dura el gusto, ese animalejo (si no se muere antes) va a crecer de forma que ese espacio no le va a ser suficiente

—Entonces lo arreglaremos en ese momento — Respondió sin importar la ceja alzada del otro ante el arreglaremOS — De momento comamos fuera ¿te parece?

—Vamos — Fue lo único que respondió el castaño

Pasaron la tarde fuera, después de la comida fueron de compras y tomaron el camino largo para volver.

Para Hiroki la noche fue bastante mala, porque el animalejo ese no paro de hacer ruido en toda la noche, y el foco prendido (que Nowaki se rehúso a apagar) le resulto bastante molesto, de modo que a la mañana siguiente sus alumnos temieron más que nunca al irritado y falto de sueño profesor.

Por otra parte el pediatra paso sus ratos libres investigando más sobre gallos para poder darle a Marek todo que necesitara.

Nunca le diría a Hiro (lo mataría si se enterara), pero la verdad es que la pequeña ave le recordaba mucho a el. Era pequeña y adorable, pero con un carácter bastante problemático. En parte por esa razón había decidido conservarlo.

Con el pasar de las semanas, el ave comenzó a mostrar una curiosa afición por su dueño, cuando Nowaki estaba en casa, escapaba de su jaula y lo seguía a todos lados, mientras que mostraba una conveniente aversión a la pareja del mismo. Cuando el castaño se le atravesaba, no tenía reparo en tirarle un buen par de picotazos que aquel le respondía con una patada.

Cuando sus plumas de adulto comenzaron a aparecer se vio de inmediato que iba a ser un animal muy hermoso. Tenía el cuerpo oscuro, el cuello se le veía de un verde brillante y las largas plumas de su cola eran verdes y azules. Se notaba que era un animal de pelea por la forma en que erizaba todo su plumaje haciéndole ver más grande y majestuoso.

—Nowaki tenemos que hablar — le llamo Kamijou apenas entrar por la puerta, al tiempo que su ya no tan pequeña mascota salía de su jaula e iba a recibirlo

—Que ocurre Hiro-san — preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para acariciar al gallo que más parecía gato por la forma en que se restregaba en sus piernas mientras miraba de forma burlona al otro

—Tu pajarraco esta fuera de control — Y como si el "pajarraco" le entendiera le miro con aquel ojillo negro lleno de desprecio — Anda suelto por toda la casa y le gusta meterse en mi camino para hacerme tropezar

—Oh vamos Hiro-san — Pero si Marek es un buen chico — tomo al ave entre sus brazos — ¿A que si Mare-chan? Además no es como si ensuciara la casa

Bien eso era cierto, acepto el profesor para sus adentros, contrario a lo que el esperaba, el bendito pollo había aprendido a hacer sus graciosidades en un solo lugar

—Pero si tiene los muebles picoteados y ¡ni se diga de mis libros! —Exclamo molesto, el avechucha esa gustaba de picotear sus preciados libros, al grado que ya muchos de ellos los tenía su oficina de la universidad o encargados en casa de Akihiko (esperando que a sus pobres textos les fuera mejor con el perro que aquel cuidaba ahora)

—Vamos eres muy exagerado Hiro-san — trato de razonar — No es como si lo hiciera apropósito —

—¡Exagerado! Ese bicho me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llego — Intento acercarse a su novio (que seguía con el pájaro en brazos) pero su queridísimo amigo le tiro un picotazo al brazo que el esquivo por fuerza de costumbre — Lo ves me odia

—No te odia, es solo que lo asustas cuando eres tan brusco con el — trato de calmar a su novio— Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, voy a pasar a Marek-chan al balcón, le construiré su jaula allá para que no te moleste —

—Esta bien, es mejor que nada — Refunfuño el otro, sabiendo que en realidad no iba a poder deshacerse del bicho ese

De modo que ahora mientras Nowaki trabajaba (para su in admitida alegría sin camisa) en el balcón construyendo la nueva estancia para su animal, el sostenía un duelo de miradas con el susodicho pájaro…que raro nunca oyó de un ave que se comportara así, quizá podría venderlo a algún circo de fenómenos o algo así.

De esa manera la casa recobro algo de la tranquilidad que tenía antes de la llegada de su mascota. A sabiendas de que el mayor no lo quería, Marek ni siquiera hacia ruido si sabía que estaba aquel solo en casa, se quedaba tranquilito en su nuevo recinto, pero en cuanto notaba que el Kusama estaba en casa, no paraba de cantar hasta le dejaban entrar.

En esas estaban, cuando Nowaki tuvo que salir en un viaje de fin de semana para asistir a un seminario sobre epilepsia infantil, de manera que Hiro-san hubo de quedarse encargado del gallo de su compañero mucho a su disgusto.

Para colmo de su mala suerte Esa noche hubo una fuerte tormenta y el ave comenzó a revolotear por toda la jaula por el susto. De modo que contario a sus deseos hubo de dejarlo entrar si no quería que muriera de un paro cardiaco….¿Podía un gallo sufrir de un paro? Bueno, mejor prevenir…no fuera que si y su querido Nowaki se molestase con el por dejar morir a su animalejo.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta el ave entro dando aletazos y tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando se sacudió y dejo mojado el suelo.

—Maldición ahora debo secar tu destre — renegó mientras iba a por el trapeador, siendo seguido por un par de ojillos negros que le daban escalofríos…

Definitivamente esa fue una noche larga para el profesor, sobre todo cuando a media noche un fuerte estruendo se dejo oír llevándose la energía eléctrica y espantando al pajarraco que comenzó a correr aleteando por toda la casa mientras el trataba en vano de detenerlo

—¡¡¡Para!!!— Gritaba corriendo para salvar la lámpara que estaba por caer al suelo o los libros que se balanceaban precariamente sobre la mesa ratona (por que si dado que Nowaki al fin había sacado al animal ese, el había recuperado sus preciados libros). ― ¡He dicho que te detengas pequeña bestia!

Y como si le hubiera entendido el ave se detuvo, lástima que Kamijou no pudiera detenerse y terminara tropezando sobre aquel. Y como se trataba de un animal sumamente temperamental, ahora era Mare-chan el perseguidor y ambos corrían por toda la casa, con un dolorido Hiro por un buen par de picotazos que aquel había conseguido darle ya.

Finalmente, algo así como media hora después de que volviera la luz (una hora después de comenzar la persecución) ambos cayeron agotados en mitad de la sala, el terror de los estudiantes sobre un sofá y el otro a su lado, en el suelo. Ambos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, el castaño despertó sintiéndose incomodo por algún motivo, la causa, el ave estaba ahora echada a sus pies y le miraba como si quisiera picarle la yugular…se pregunto que tan fuerte sería en realidad el instinto de matanza en un gallo de pelea como Marek.

—Mira gallo estupido — comenzó su dialogo con el animal — Ni yo te agrado ni tu me agradas pero Nowaki no esta y no puedo dejar afuera así que tendremos que tolerarnos

El ave solo vio con sus ojillos negros y no dijo ni pío

—Kami, que ha sido de mí que estoy hablando con gallo — se lamento mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentaba a beberla en el sillón

El ave solo llego y se hecho a sus pies metiendo la cabeza bajo el ala para volver a dormir.

Cuando Nowaki llego esa noche, se llevo una enorme la sorpresa de que ni su pareja ni su mascota salieron a recibirlo, entrando en la sala (y temiéndose lo peor) encontró a ambos profundamente dormidos sobre el sofá.

Hiro estaba sentado con el enorme animal sobre sus piernas y una camisa suya (de Nowa-chan) sobre el pecho.

Entro sonriendo enternecido por la escena y contento de que al fin aquellos dos pudieran llevarse bien…claro que no sabía lo que le esperaba ahora que el favorito de Marek era Kamijou Hiroki.

OWARI

* * *

*Con cama me refiero a poner paja

Una cosa, la verdad hasta donde yo sé las aves no aprenden a hacer sus nesesidades en un solo lugar, pero para instancias del fic supongamos que Marek si puede jejeje

Continuando con los nombres raros, Marek es el nombre de una enfermedad propia de gallos y gallinas // Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado yen verdad me encantaría leer sus opiniones y comentarios


	3. Neko

**_PETS_**

Lo siento, me pasaron muchas cosas este fin de semana y no pude colgar el fic hasta hoy....Este cap va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi Okaa-san Lilia-chan ^^ espero que lo disfrutes

Otra cosa que había olvidado poner antes, pero que creo yo resulta muy obvia: Junjou no es mío, recien paso mi cumple y nadie me lo regalo, de modo que debere esperar y probar suerte en navidad T_T

**PETS Terrorist version**

* * *

―¿Pero qué? ― Se extraño You Miyagi al entrar a su departamento y ver el desastre que reinaba ― ¿Qué demonios?

De debajo de algún mueble salió algún tipo de animal, solo para huir a la habitación. El pelinegro solo atino a parpadear confuso, si bien su casa solía ser un lugar desordenado, ahora parecía más un campo de batalla que otra cosa. Las cortinas estaban hechas jirones y los muebles arañados, los papeles (trabajo atrasado) que anteriormente descansaban es la mesa ratona frente al sofá, estaban desperdigados sin ningún orden por todo el lugar.

Aun intentaba encontrarle lógica a la situación cuando de la habitación vio salir a su pequeño amante.

― Okaeri Miyagi — Saludó el castaño, como si no notara el desastre a su alrededor

— ¿Qué significa esto? Shinobu-chin — Interrogó el mayor dándose cuanta que aquello tendría que ser obra del estudiante.

—¿Ah? No pensé que fueras a notar que esta un poco más tirado que de costumbre — habló con sorpresa, en verdad no lo esperaba…no que le importara mucho tampoco

— ¡¿Qué estas insinuando mocoso del demonio?! — Comenzaba a molestarse — Además, ¿Qué fue esa cosa que entró a la habitación?

— ¿Eh? — Se desconcertó por un momento —A ya, eso fue un gato

― ¿Gato? ―

Shinobu le explicó que una de sus amigas le había regalado a su viejo gato porque ya no podía cuidar de el, y claro esta que el Takatsuki había decidido que una mascota era justo lo ellos necesitaban.

Tan enfrascado estaba en su explicación, que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de su pareja ante la mención de "viejo" y "no poder cuidar".

—Por eso decidí que mejor que se quede en tú casa ― Finalizó su explicación y sin voltear a ver al profesor se movió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Sabiendo que era inútil tratar de razonar con el terrorista sobre el tema, el pelinegro se sentó en la mesa a esperar la siempre deliciosa comida de aquel…

Para no variar en la rutina, Shinobu le sirvió su ración de repollo frito (definitivamente tendría que pagarle clases de cocina algún día); y además sirvió un poco en un tazón que coloco en suelo.

—Shinobu-chin ¿puedo preguntar para que es eso?—

—Para Felbamato-san — Al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro aclaró — El gato.

—¿El Gato? —No sabía que era más extraño, si el nombre del animal o que su amante le quisiera dar repollo frito.

Con un suspiro de exasperación saco un cigarro y procedió a explicarle al menor, armándose con la paciencia necesaria para tratar con un crío de cinco años, que los gatos NO comen repollo. La expresión de sorpresa del castaño le causo gracia…en verdad que nunca se había hecho cargo de una mascota.

—Olvídalo, mañana compraremos comida para el en el supermercado, por lo pronto ponle algo de leche en el tazón — Aprovecho para levantarse y deshacerse de los restos de alimento en su plato —A todo esto, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Felbamato?

—¿Qué se yo? Ya se llamaba así —

Bueno, quien podía culparlo de tener curiosidad por el nombre del animal que ahora tendría que mantener, porque si, ya se había resignado a quedarse con el; de alguna manera ese chico siempre conseguía hacer de el lo que se le antojara.

En ese momento recordó que su apartamento estaba convertido en una zona de desastre e interrogo al estudiante al respecto.

Al parecer, por alguna extraña razón que el no alcanzaba a comprender, Shinobu había decidido ponerle una playerita al pobre gato, quien por su puesto se había resistido, huido y peleado, dejando como prueba, los destrozos y, cosa que no hizo ni pizca de gracia al profesor, marcas de garras en la suave piel del menor.

Por eso, después de dar una rápida limpiada a la casa y encerrar al animal en el cuarto de baño (Toda una odisea si le preguntan a Miyagi), dedico toda la noche a mimar a su pequeño amante, poniendo especial cuidado a las zonas maltratadas por las patas del felino.

La mañana lo sorprendió abriendo el cuarto de baño para dejar salir al histérico minino, que nuevamente corrió a ocultarse bajo algún mueble. Miyagi lanzo un suspiro, lamentando que su pareja fuera tan…impulsiva, terca, testaruda y otras tantas cosas que jamás debía enterarse si no quería provocar una pelea monumental.

Dejo al otro dormido y fue a comprar alimento para gatos y algo para que ellos mismos comieran, la verdad no apetecía un recalentado de repollo.

Finalmente, sentados en la mesa, fue que el mayor pudo observar claramente la bola de pelos que era su nueva mascota. Se trataba de un felino bastante grande y de pelaje atigrado que comió con toda calma; claro sin dejar de ver a Shinobu de reojo, y después fue a tumbarse tranquilamente en el sofá.

—Ven acá gato demoniaco —El menor se levantó de forma brusca del asiento…solo para quedarse quieto ante el dolor que llenaba su parte trasera.

—Es increíble que después de tanto aun amanezcas adolorido — Se mofo levente el pelinegro ante el sonrojo del otro.

—Cállate, que después de todo es tu culpa, deberías responsabilizarte por…— Calló repentinamente al notar una nada bonita mirada sobre si — ¿Pero qué?

—Creo que no agradas Shinobu-chin — efectivamente, la bola de pelos que el tan amablemente había acogido el día anterior, le estaba lanzando una mirada que daba miedo.

―¡Bah! Gato estupido ―

—¿Y con esa boquita comes? — Se burlo el profesor — Ese no es lenguaje para un niño.

—¡¡¡No me llames niño!!! — Exclamó molesto.

—Eres un mocoso que se enfada por cualquier tontería — Bien, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero adoraba molestar al Takatsuki.

—Y mira quien lo dice, un viejo como tu no debería ponerse a discutir con un mocoso como yo — Auch, golpe bajo.

Mientras el par continuaba con su discusión, Felba-san siguió durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el sofá, extrañaba un poco el regazo de su antigua dueña y definitivamente esos dos no tenían idea de lo que hacían, pero de alguna manera su instinto le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Con el paso de los meses, la pareja había descubierto que el gato tenía un carácter tranquilo y normalmente pasaba sus tardes durmiendo sobre el sillón o las piernas del profesor, y siempre y cuando al castaño no se hubiera ocurrido comprar alguna playerita o de más artículos ridículos con que intentar vestirlo (¿¿Es que acaso creía que el era un tonto perro??).

Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía ya un par de semanas que no lo molestaba, últimamente se limitaba a sentarse cerca mientras le acariciaba el lomo suavemente un buen rato, hasta que su amo llegaba y entonces le dejaban a el de lado, quizá debería comenzar a ser un poco más cariñoso con el…

—¿Qué demonios es eso Shinobu-chin? — Se oyó la voz del You afuera del departamento.

—Un reloj antiguo— Contesto el menor con toda la calma del mundo.

—Eso puedo verlo, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por que tratas de meterlo a mi departamento?— Aclaro viéndolo con enfado.

—Porque se vera mejor que en el mío — Y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "Atrévete a contradecirme y ya veras".

Derrotado, Miyagi ayudo a meter el aparato, mientras el felino solo los veía con aburrimiento. Pero cuando el reloj estuvo instalado y Shinobu le dio su "recompensa", no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo el gusto del menor por las cosas viejas no era tan malo después de todo.

OWARI

* * *

Falabamato es el nombre de un medicamento que se usa para controlar las convulciones en perros y gatos -_-U

Okaeri: Bienvenido

Con dolor de mi carazón, el 4° capitulo de esta historia (Mystique) no creo que este listo antes del Miercoles de la proxima semana (y tanteo esa fecha con mucho optimismo) por que se me viene la carga de entregar trabajos antes de las vacaciones de semana santa...

Pero las voy a compensar con los epilogos que espero escribir para los primeros días de estas mismas vaciones ^^, para todas las que me pidieron un Nowaki celoso de Marek-chan jejejeje

Otra cosa, los titulos de los capitulos:

Niwa: Gallina, me parece que tambien se usa para gallo...no estoy muy segura la verdad

Koinu:Cachorro

Neko: Gato

Por si alguien tenía duda...

Ahora si, me despido que debo hacer muchas investigaciones jejejeje

PD Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews


	4. Hana

**_PETS_**

El cuarto y último capitulo de este fic ^^ la version de Mystique, ¿Qué clase de mascota escogera este par? Este esta dedicado a Nanamii por ser la primera persona que dejo review en este pequeño proyecto ^^ ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Para las peronas que esperan ver a Marek y a Nowaki peleando por Hiro-san, esperen por el epilogo para la proxima semana.

**PETS Mystique version**

* * *

El día comenzó como todos en la casa que compartían Ryuuichirou Isaka y Kaoru Asahina… es decir con el primero casi muriendo en la bañera y el otro despertándole con un regaderazo de agua. Desayunaron juntos y partieron con rumbo a la editorial… nada daba la apariencia de que fuera un día diferente de los demás.

Claro, hasta que cuando llegaron a casa, el más alto recordó que habían olvidado alimentar al pez esa mañana… pensándolo bien el día anterior le tocaba a Ryuuichirou-sama ocuparse de eso; lo que se traducía en casi seguras malas noticias.

Y el secretario no se equivocaba, cuando llego al estante donde reposaba la pequeña pecera pudo ver con claridad el pobre animal que ahora flotaba panza arriba en el agua.

— ¡Rayos! Sabía que no debía dejarlo a cargo — se lamentó —pero es que tenía tanto trabajo… y fue el quien insistió en eso de que necesitábamos una mascota. —

Si, hacía algún tiempo a Isaka se le había metido que necesitaban algún lindo y pequeño animal de compañía, entonces habían comprado un pequeño Hamster al que había llamado Aureus*… y que no había durado ni 24 horas con ellos.

Después había optado por una tortuga, Sugus, pero no llegó a la semana; a eso le siguió un cotorrito, el pequeño Errolo, que escapó cuando EL le estaba cambiando el agua (¿¿pero como iba a saber que un animal que te venden en una tienda de mascotas podía volar??).

Su pareja le había dicho que hasta ahí llegaban los experimentos, pero al final no pudo resistir a la cara de ternura de su amante y acepto cuidar del perro de uno de sus escritores durante un fin de semana.

La pequeña bestia había llorado todo tiempo que estuvo con ellos y se negó terminantemente a comer. Como no estaba dispuesto a encargarse de otro niño se rehúso terminantemente a adoptar un cachorro propio.

De manera que habían terminado con el pequeño pez dorado… que ahora formaba parte de la larga lista de mascotas fallecidas.

—Ryuuichirou-sama, creo que Bob tiene una mejor vida ahora — habló con calma para no alterar más a su señor

—¿Qué Bob-quien? Ah, Bob — Se acercó para asomarse a la pecera — ¡Demonios! ¡Es que no puedo tener una mascota que no se muera?

—No si no las alimenta Ryuuichirou-sama — Aclaró Asahina — Realmente creo que debería detener este asunto de los animales — mientras en su mente te formaba la palabra "Mascotacidio"

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Mientras tomaba la pecera y vaciaba su contenido en el inodoro —Akihiko tiene una adorable cachorrita, ¿Por qué entonces no puedo tener yo una mascota?

Su compañero suspiro, amaba a su pareja, no podía ser de otra forma, pero realmente odiaba cuando aquel hacía berrinches como si tuviera 3 años.

Claro que nunca admitiría que la razón por la que lo odiaba era por que siempre terminaba cediendo en sus caprichos cuando hacía esos pucheros que lo volvían tan irresistible a sus ojos.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó —Un gato, son más independientes y no necesitan tantos cuidados.

— Soy alérgico a los gatos — suspiró, esperaba que no se encaprichara —además arañan los muebles y a las personas (verdad Shinobu?? ^^)

—Ohh Vaya —Se lamentó el editor — ¿Qué tal una serpiente?

—De ninguna manera — Nadie lo sabía, pero en realidad le tenía pánico a las serpientes.

— ¿Qué tal una iguana? —

—Nada de reptiles, ni serpientes, ni iguanas, ni gekos, ni salamandras — enumeró — definitivamente nada de reptiles —

—Entonces que tal un…—

—Ni ranas ni sapos ni nada que se le parezca — Finalizó sabiendo lo que iba a decir su amante a continuación.

—¡Bah! Eres un aguafiestas — refunfuño por un momento —Ah, es cierto ¿ya regaste la planta?

—No creería que iba a olvidar el lirio ¿¿verdad?? — Se quejo, un poco sorprendido de que recordara ocuparse de algún ser vivo.

—Bueno, solo quería asegurarme. Ese pequeño me trae muchos recuerdos — Se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que le regalara esa a planta a su amante. Eran unos niños en ese entonces y Kaoru se encontraba tan herido que había querido protegerle. Por eso en el momento en que escucho el significado de los lirios amadokoro, le pidió a su madre que se lo diera.

De tiempos más recientes (o menos antiguos según lo vean), esa planta había vuelto a sus manos en circunstancias menos favorables.

En aquel tiempo la planta estaba floreciendo, con sus pequeñas campanitas, iguales a las que tenía ahora.

Pensándolo bien, esa pequeña tenía con ellos, el mismo tiempo que llevaban juntos. Había presenciado cada una de sus peleas, había sido parte de su familia desde que eran niños. Fue testigo de cómo se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos.

Había celebrado con ellos sus victorias y compartido las derrotas…. OK quizá le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una planta; pero en verdad lo sentía así.

—¿Ryuuichirou-sama? — escuchó que le llamaban —¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada Kaoru, estaba pensando en Rubisco — Añadió con una sonrisa

— ¿¿Rubisco?? —Preguntó aquel con desconcierto

— Nuestro pequeño lirio —

—¿El lirio amadokoro? ¿Rubisco? — bien ahora si era definitivo, su amante se había vuelto loco

— Si, dado que no podemos tener una mascota, he decidido que nuestro pequeño lirio va a tener esa función — Se acercó a la planta y acaricio sus hojas — Y como toda mascota debe tener un nombre, así que desde ahora se llamará Rubisco —

—Ehhh… si claro, si usted lo dice —

De esa manera Isaka-san se salió con la suya, finalmente tenía la mascota (o algo así) que quería y su amante estaba feliz de que finalmente dejarían de matar pequeños e inocentes animalitos.

OWARI

* * *

Jejeje ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pobres animalitos ;_; pero Rubisco sobrevivio a ellos XD Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado....la verdad no estoy muy segura de como quedaron las personalidades, espero que no quedaran muy Ooc, pero es que Isaka se ve muy diferente en Mystique a como se ve en Romantica y eso me saco un poco de onda...

Aureus: dorado, la especie de los hamsters domesticos se conoce como hamster dorado, de ahí el nombre del bichito

Rubisco: es el nombre de una enzima que producen las plantas para disminuir la fotosíntesis

El titulo del capitulo: Hana = flor

Y sin más, nos vemos en el epilogo


	5. Epilogo 1

EPILOGO

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que los epilogos los voy a subir en dos partes, esta primera que es el epilogo de Romantica y de Egoist, y otro que va contener el de Terrorist y Mystique. Van dadicadas a todas las personas que me dejaron review, porque sin ustedes posiblemente no los hubiera escrito ^^

* * *

ROMANTICA

Misaki estaba sumamente extrañado, varias veces se había topado casualmente con el hermano mayor de Usagui-san y Mora-chan siempre hacía lo mismo. Con un suspiro dirigió su mirada al rincón junto a la ventana donde descansaba su querida mascota.

— Supongo que simplemente no te cae bien ¿Verdad?— le preguntó — Pero me gustaría que fueras más tolerante, después de todo es el hermano de tu amo. —

—Waff Waff— Le respondió ella moviendo la cola, en verdad le encantaba que el estudiante platicara con ella, aun si no entendía realmente lo que aquel decía.

—Bueno, pero que conste que solo te perdono porque te quiero mucho. —siguió su monologo mientras reunía los ingredientes para la cena.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que el mencionado escritor bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y es que Akihiko amaba a su castaño por sobre todas las cosas, y le alegraba en verdad que no supiera que la "extraña" conducta del animal era por su causa.

Al sentir la presencia del peliplata en la sala de estar, Moraxella se levanto para ir a saludarlo, si había algo que le gustaba más que las platicas de su amito, era ser consentida por su amo.

—Eres una buena chica Mora-chan — le premió Usami-sensei cuando llegó hasta el— Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro Misaki —le susurró en la oreja.

Mientras tanto, desde la cocina un muchacho solo los veía con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver la ternura en el rostro de Usagui cuando se dirigía a su pequeña.

La perra se trepo al sofá y acomodando su cabeza sobre un perfectamente reconstruido Suzuki-san, se volvió a dormir, se sentía segura en casa, entre las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

El escritor continuo acariciándola de forma distraída, mientras su amante no supiera el secreto tras el comportamiento de su mascota todo estaría bien.

OWARI

* * *

EGOIST

Cada día que pasaba Nowaki se ponía más nervioso y Hiroki se extrañaba más. Desde que había regresado de aquella conferencia, su querido Marek parecía haberlo cambiado por su amante.

Ahora debía sufrir todas las peripecias que no le había creído a aquel que le hacía pasar el animal.

—Hiro-san — se acercó al castaño que preparaba la cena en aquel momento.

—¿Qué quieres Nowaki? —cuestionó sin mirar a su compañero. Sabía lo que quería, que sacara al animal al balcón para poder acercarse a el.

—Podrías sacar a Marek-san ¿¿Por favor?? — su mejor cara de cachorro (quien lo viera, el doctor Kusama haciendo pucheros a su amante).

Por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos podía comprender, ahora el gallo tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacía el profesor, que era incluso más marcada que la que sentía antes por el pelinegro. Al grado de que no permitía que su dueño se acercara al otro.

De modo que ahora la situación era difícil para el médico… porque si bien le tenía mucho cariño a su mascota, no podía evitar las ganas que le entraban de darle una fuerte patada cada vez que le picoteaba por acercarse a su castaño.

— Estoy haciendo la cena Nowaki, además es tu mascota ¿Por qué no lo sacas tu? —preguntó con malicia.

Si tenía que ser sincero, la situación le hacía mucha gracia. No es que el le tuviera especial apego al pollo ese, pensó mientras desviaba la mirada para observar como aquel veía de forma desafiante al otro; pero le encantaba que ahora su amanse se lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse a el.

—Vamos Hiro-san — suplicó el más joven — sabes que últimamente no me permite acercarme a ti —

Mientras le regresaba la mirada al magnifico animal que esponjaba su plumaje mientras le veía directo a las ojos, casi como un desafío. Suspiro sintiéndose traicionado, su querida mascota le estaba bajando el novio y no podía evitarlo….¿cuanto más patético se tenía que ser?

—Anda Hiro-san, que de otra forma no podremos "jugar" después de la cena —con voz insinuante, en definitiva era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Con un delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin decir ni pío, el demonio Kamijou sacó al ave al balcón, donde podría hacer todo el barullo que quisiera sin interrumpir su…ehh cena, si la cena.

OWARI

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?? Sé que estan cortitos, pero no esperarían un epi kilometrico para un fic corto...si he de ser sincera el de romantica me estaba quedando así...más que un epilogo era una casi una continuación jejejeje

Lamento no haberlos tenido antes, pero hubo visitas estos días y pasamos la semana en casa de mi abuelita, donde absolutamente TODAS las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por mis primos....y la verdad es que no era cuestión de que vieran mis pequeñas historias jejejejeje

La proxima semana lo que me queda pendiente ^^


	6. Epilogo 2

EPILOGO

Bien, bien, sé que me tarde un poco y en verdad lo lamento, pero me entró un pequeño bloqueo que casualmente se desvanecio en cuanto entré a la escuela...para mi mala suerte apenas dabamos un paso dentro de los salones y ya nos estaban hablando de examenes (a alguien le suena conocido ~.~??)

Pero finalmente pude darme el tiempo para escribir los dos epilogos que me faltaban de este pequeño fic, así que sin más demora ::

* * *

TERRORIST

Miyagi dirigó su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, por donde justo en ese momento entraba un gato atigrado. Suspiró acariciando el cabello de su amante que en ese momento descansaba a su lado, ajeno a los pensamientos del mayor. Y es que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta que Felba siempre entraba a la habitación después de que Shinobu y él hubieran pasado "tiempo de calidad".

No que pudiera quejarse tanto realmente… es decir nunca los encontraba en medio de… Pero le frustraba no poder entender esa conducta en el animal.

—Creo que definitivamente este gato es perfecto para ti Shinobu-chin — paso su mano por el rostro dormido del estudiante — Es igual de in entendible que tu.

Dirigió una nueva mirada al felino que ahora dormitaba sobre una mesa, en la cual pegaban los últimos rayos del sol. Y extrañamente se encontró sonriendo.

En un momento había aceptado a Felbamato como un capricho de su pareja, algo de lo pronto se aburriría y entonces podría deshacerse de el, claro que el castaño no se aburría tan fácilmente de sus "adquisiciones".

Así que había terminado aceptando al bichejo como un mal inevitable. Pero poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su corazón. Si por extraño que suene, el profesor le guardaba un cariño especial a su gato.

Y es que como no hacerlo… el animal le daba muy buenas excusas para mimar a su niño, si, el hecho de que Takatsuki acabara rasguñado cada vez que se le ocurría una nueva idea para su mascota; además tenía un tino increíble para evitarlos cuando estaban ocupados.

Sintió a su amante darse la vuelta y lo acerco más contra el. Definitivamente Shinobu le había cambiado la vida.

Apagó el cigarro que había estado fumando y volvió a acostarse con su amante acurrucado sobre su pecho.

OWARI

* * *

MYSTIQUE

Kaoru Asahina suspiro derrotado, mientras observaba a su pareja regar a Rubisco con una regadera en forma de rana que acababa de comprar.

— Ryuuichirou-sama, ¿no le parece un poco exagerado?— mientras señalaba la enorme maceta nueva en que descansaba ahora la planta.

—Para nada, solo lo mejor para mi pequeño — y si, Isaka había llegado a la conclusión de que su planta era macho… ¿Cómo? Bueno su amante se preguntaba lo mismo.

Lanzó otro suspiro viendo los motivos de dragones dibujados en la maceta y la bolsa de abono que descansaba junto a esta.

—Sigo pensando que es demasiado — movió sus ojos a la otra regadera en forma de oso y la otra maceta, con un paisaje — Además no puede estar cambiando la flor de maceta, se va a morir.

—Ah es que esa no es para Rubi-kun — Ante la cara de extrañeza de Asahina — Voy a buscar un lirio Cascabel para que le haga compañía.

Definitivamente el editor estaba un poco obsesionado con eso de las mascotas, quizá debió conseguirle la serpiente… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante el pensamiento.

Al parecer tendría que hacer algo antes de que el lirio se secara por causa de los amorosos cuidados de su pareja.

Así que simplemente se acerco a el y tomándolo en brazos, mientras aquel protestaba de una forma no muy convincente, lo llevo directo a la ducha, en donde abrió el agua para después entrar junto a el.

Mientras en la otra habitación el viento provocaba que las florecillas en forma de campana del lirio se mecieran suavemente.

OWARI

* * *

Nuevamente temo que Isaka me ha quedado bastante ooc, ¿Me perdonarían que este es Isaka como solo se muestra ante Kaoru?Jejeje

En fin, aquí termina la sere de PETS de Junjou, pero no por eso se olviden de mí aun, tengo un par de pequeñas ideas para más fics, ya saben ´hay que contribuir a que las personas lean XD.

Jejeje espero en verdad que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo ^^


End file.
